An Unkown Connection
by AndyTM16
Summary: Emily is the sweet and loyal,Spencer is the smart and leader of the group,Aria is the odd style but trustworthy,Hanna is just...Hanna but she's the one that makes you laugh and is a shoulder to cry on,what will be of them in the future?Will they still be BFFS?Will love relationships blossom between the girls?Is there an A?Or not anymore?Ali?Many couples review who you want READ plz
1. An Unexpected Night

**Hey guys this is my first Pretty little liars pic!****? I'm exited mainly because this first chapter is in the present… future chapters will be in the past and will lead up to this first chapter. So I hope you like it!;)**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS!**

CHAPTER 1: An unexpected night

It was the middle of winter and a snowstorm had just stopped, I decided to go for a walk around the ranch with my two dogs. As I walking down the pathway my dogs Gordo and Wawi started barking and guiding me somewhere nearby. I thought "might as well check it out"… as they were stopping I noticed a movement behind the bush they were staring at. I looked behind the bush and saw a little girl hugging her legs and shivering. The girl wasn't older than 10. I noticed how her skin was red, I touched her arm she was cold as ice, I asked "what is your name?", but she looked very tired to answer. I carried her back to our vacation ranch with my dogs following me, I immediately called 911. When I hanged up I said "try to remove your clothes they are so wet… ill bring you something you can change into"

As she was changing I heated up some hot chocolate from earlier…I thought how much the girl reminded me of the love of my life same tone of skin although the girls a little tanner and dark hair. I wondered if she has any friends like my three best friends I wonder where they are, maybe they got stuck in traffic because of the storm. When I handed her the cup of chocolate I wrapped her up in a blanket and tucked her into me, I always wanted to have kids especially now since I'm the happiest woman in the world with my love and our dogs.

"what is your name?" I said

"Andrea but I like everyone to call me Andy" the girl said

"nice to meet you Andy, my name is…" the doorbell interrupted me

I answered and the paramedics came rushing in and told me they had to take Andy to the hospital. As they were about to leave one of the paramedics told me the girl was asking for me, I quickly locked the door with my two babies inside and left a note for the girls to know where I was and got in the ambulance.

"everything is going to be okay, you will get checked out and ill be here if you need me" I said.

"thank you for saving me" the girl said

"it is no problem, do you know anyone we could call? Anyone of your family?" I said

"I don't have one" she said

I immediately felt saddens who wouldn't want this beautiful little girl as they're daughter?

"oh, we will figure something out" I said sincerely

"what is your name?" Andy asked

"its…"

**To be continued….**

**Can you guess who of the four girls is the mystery girl? Could it be Hanna? Aria? Spencer? or Emily? or someone completely different? **

**You'll find out on the next chapters I promise plz review! Longer or shorter chapters? tell me!?Thanks? next chapter will be up in a Few days or hours… hopefully lol**


	2. Stuck in the Snow

**Chapter 2 is here! I decided to write this chapter on the point of view of the 3 other girls and we will have a few scene changes for the mystery girl ad Andy. So enjoy and plz plz plz review!:)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PLL**

Chapter 2: Stuck in the Snow

Spencer POV

"DAMN IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs we where on our way back to the ranch we where staying for our yearly vacation.

"What's wrong Spence?" Hanna said

"we ran out of gas! And it is starting to snow hard"

" its ok how about we walk back to town go get gas and wait at a dinner until it stops" Emily said

"that's a perfect idea Em except for one little detail" Hanna said

"what?"

"im not walking 3 miles! Unless you want to carry me?"

"hanna come on is not a big deal youll be fine now stop being a baby and get out of the car" I said

"but my legs hurt!"

"well han you shouldn't have worn heels the whole day!" Emily said

"I love my heel is like drugs to me" hanna said

"just shut up and lets start walking" I suggested

" fine fine fine! But you are getting me some cookies because im hungry"

"fine but you get to walk the dogs tomorrow morning" Emily said

"oh come on! I cant wake up that early I need my beauty sleep"

"Han we usually take the dogs out at 11am!" I said

"ugh fine!...How long until we get to my cookies and hot chocolate?"

"Hanna we have only walked a half a mile" Emily said

"This sucks! The cookies better be homemade!"

* * *

"thank you again for the help again…your really pretty" Andy said to me

"its ok honey ill be here to help you if you need anything"

My phone rang I excused myself from the room

"Aria! Hey how are you? We just got to a dinner we will hang out here until they clear out the road" Spencer said

"im fine Spence just at the hospital long story but there is this beautiful sweet little girl whos name is andy that is a little ill"

"ok take care we will be there as soon as they clear the road"

"WHERE IS MY DAMN COOKIES!" Aria heard hanna scream through the phone

" sounds like your having fun" I laughed

"so much fun" spencer sounded irritated

"I have to go back to Andy call me when your on your way"

"ok bye Ar"

"bye Spence"

* * *

Hannas POV

"Aria is in the hospital" Spencer said

"WHAT!?" I jumped and was about to run out the door

"calm down hanna shes fine there is a little girl who is ill and aria is taking care of her"

"God Spence you scared the hell out of me!"

"what happened is the girl ok?" Emily said

"shes fine but I don't know much she said it was a long story"Spence said

"ok at least shes ok" Emily said

The waitress arrived with the cookies and hot chocolates

"FINALLY PRAISE THE LORD! I was dying here" Hanna said

* * *

Arias POV

"hey aria" the little girls face lit up when I came in the room

"hey honey how you feeling?"

"much better"

"that's good… hey can I ask you a question?"

"sure"

"how did you end up alone out in the cold?"

The girls face instantly fell "well I ran away the foster family that I'm staying with is not very nice"

"oh honey this is what will do ok? When we get out of here you'll sleepover at the ranch with me and a few friends ok?"

"you promise?"

"cross my heart"

"aria?"

"hmm?"

"what are your friends like?"

"I consider them my sisters I love them to death they are very nice and funny you will love them" I smiled at her

"did you grow up with them?"

"yes I did"

"I wish I had something like that"

"hey turn that frown upside down… how about you get some sleep you look pretty tired kiddo"

"ok goodnight Aria"

"night Andy"

At that moment is when I thought of the incredible and long journey we four girls have gone through and still remained friends I have to thank A for that if it wasn't for A I don't know where we would be… suddenly a bunch of memories hit my brain like I was back to sophomore year of high school… again.

**Surprise is Aria! Next chapter should be the beginning of high school years and couples…plz review what couples would you like me to start off with the story will have some similarities to the show but not many thank you guys luv u and please review review review:)**


	3. The Reunion

**New chapter! Thank you for the few of you who review favorite and follow my story, and of course you guys that keep reading…please review the more you do the sooner I update because I get more ideas. Anyway this new chapter is when is sophomore year right when the show starts Aria coming back from Iceland but im going to make a few changes, also do you want a same A when the first A is revealed? Or a different one? Leave reviews or ill have to think about it for a long time and it will take longer for me to update…and please tell me what couples you want in the story and endgame since you didn't for the beginning of the story I will have to choose and I really don't want to disappoint you guys…enough of me talking now on with the reading:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Chapter 3: The Reunion**

Aria POV

I'm back in Rosewood, it feels weird because it is now a year since Ali disappeared and school started a week ago so I'm behind on my classes which makes it even better.

All I can think about is Ezra the college guy I met there when he was visiting Iceland with his class we met at the festival and right when we both looked into each other's eyes we knew it was meant to be…I haven't talked to him in a while because he is starting this new job teaching or something

"Aria!" I hear someone say near by

"Spencer! Hey how are you I haven't seen you in a while"

"I've been good studying taking extra classes at Hollis you know the Hastings way"

I laughed "yea I remember it clearly"

"are you Emily and Hanna still hanging out?"

"we try sometimes but is hard with the whole Ali thing you know?"

"yea I always wonder what happened to her if she's still alive at least"

"me too anyway what is your first class?"

"um AP English with Mr.F"

"we have the same class awesome follow me"

* * *

As we walk into the class room I see Emily is on the same class

"hey Aria" I hear Emily say

"hey Em how you been?"

"good still swimming"

"awesome I should come to one of your meets sometime"

"there is one tomorrow if you want to come you too Spence"

"of course ill be there" I said

"it would be my pleasure" Spencer smiled to Emily and they traded glances

Did something happen just now between them? Or what?

"ok people take your seats please class is about to start"

Uh oh I know that voice, I turn around and see Ezra looking straight at me

"Holy Crap" I hear him say

But I was saved by the bell when a very changed Hanna walks in late

Ezra clears his throat but keeps looking at me "Ms. Marin your late"

"sorry I had to fix my hair"

"one more Ms. Marin and is detention after school"

"please Mr. Fitz you have said that a million times and I'm right here by the way why are you staring at...oh! Hi Aria" Hanna smiled

"hi Hanna"

"Hanna detention after school and if you don't show up it will be Saturday detention understood?"

"Whatever"

English class went very slow what are the odds of this to happen? Seriously

The bell finally rang

"MS. Montgomery can I please talk to you" Ezra asked

"sure"

He closed the door and the curtain

"what are you doing here?!"

"Ezra I used to live here remember?"

"yea but why did you move back?"

"my dad got a job offer at Hollis"

"we need to talk in a more private place, swing by my apartment tonight ill cook dinner"

"Ezra this is wrong"

"that is why I want to talk about it come to my place tonight…please?"

"fine…"

"ill see you at 8pm"

"ok bye"

"bye"

My phone buzzed I had a new text message

**_Small world right Aria? -A_**

* * *

Hanna's POV

"hey babe wait up" I hear Shawn my super hot boyfriend say

"hey how was biology?"

"boring as usual… anyway do you want to come to my house after school?"

"can't Mr. Fitz gave me after school detention"

"your such a bad girl what did you do?"

"I came to class late and kinda talked back to him"

"I wish I could've been there you turn me on when you are bad"

"Shawn not now we are at school"

"then skip next class with me and ill show you a good time" he winked

"do you want me to stay one more day after school instead of being with you?"

"your right…"

"let me make it up to you… come after dinner my mom has to go on a business trip and won't be here all week and weekend"

"alright babe" he smiled and whispered "I can't wait until tonight"

"ok got to go to class" we kissed goodbye and I went to Calculus I hate that class so much at least Spencer is there so I'll just copy off her.

My phone warned me I received a text

**_Poor Hanna always given people what they want in order to like her this time you might need protection -A_**

* * *

The day had ended and I had to stay at school thanks to . I wonder who sent that text… it must be Noel and Shawn trying to prank me again like on my birthday day when they scared me pretending to be this murderers from the movie we watched earlier. I walked into the library where detention was at and that is when I saw this very hot and cute boy who had long hair and a beanie on, he was the bad boy type.

He smiled at me and said "hi I'm Caleb"

I froze I was lost in his deep dark brown eyes "I..I'm…Hanna"

**Review and tell me who do you want Emily and Spencer to be with ill update tomorrow for sure if you so stay tuned and review:)**


	4. Our Realization

**Hey guys new chapter as promised…some of you asked me to do a certain couples don't worry I will in time but right now I have already chosen what couples I'm going to start with, but don't give up on me you will have your couples I promise. Right now I don't know what to do with Spencer and Emily I know they traded a glance last chapter so I might continue that or do something different for both…keep in mind that is only sophomore year and the story will continue way pass when we come back to the present and Andy, give me some ideas please, Now…on with the reading;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or any of the characters…sadly:(**

**CHAPTER 4: Our Realization**

**A few days after Aria's arrival**

Emily's POV

After school Spencerasked me if I wanted to sleep over, I agreed since it was Friday and we haven't hang out much this past summer because she's busy with field hockey and taking classes at Hollis and me with swimming and volunteering at the pet shelter.

I pull up into the Hastings driveway, I see Spencer's brand new green Chevy Camaro that her parents bought her for working hard this summer but she was pissed when she found out that Melissa and her fiancé had both gotten a new red and black Ferraris for getting engaged last Christmas which is crazy I mean a Ferrari for each of them is a lot especially when I found out that her parents Mr. Hastings and Mrs. Hastings are paying for the whole weeding and the honeymoon which is to almost all around the world, how much money do this people make? they must be royalty or something.

I hear my phone ring I see caller ID…its Spencer for some reason I cant stop smiling

"hey Em" Spencer says

"hi Spence" we giggle

"are you almost here? Cause I was thinking we could stop for some ice cream before we watch a movie…if you want…we don't have to...if you don't want to…do you want to?...or you don't?"

I laugh "yea Spence that would be great I actually just pulled up the driveway"

"ok ill be right out do you want to go in my car? You should since I just got it a few days ago and I promised you a ride remember?"

"ok yea ill be here"

"ok ill see you in a few seconds"

"ok bye"

"bye"

I hang up and my phone warns me I got a text

**_Don't commit the same mistake with Spencer as you did with Ali -A_**

* * *

Spencer's POV

I get my keys and as I walk out the door Melissa grabs my arm

"hey Spencer where you going?" Melissa said

"oh hi, im going to go get some ice cream with Emily do you need anything?"

"actually I just wanted to tell you that I know we haven't gotten along this past few years…and I want us to be close again, when I have kids I want you to be in their life's and when you do I want our kids to be together, as a way to ask for forgiveness I talked to mom and dad and they agreed on letting you move into the barn"

"what? You did that for me?"

"wait im not done…while you were at school I took the liberty on decorating and putting new furniture into it so you wont have to move anything except some clothes obviously…so when you don't feel like sleeping there you can always come into the house"

"Melissa that's awesome thank you" I smiled

"one more thing…would you do me the honor to be my maid of honor?"

"Melissa YES! I would love to" I hugged my sister

"YAY! Now you cant let Emily keep waiting go have fun"

"do you want to tag along?"

"oh no honey me and Wren have to go pick up his parents they are coming for the weekend"

"cool are they staying at the house?"

"no they are staying in Philly in a hotel close to our apartment"

"good to hear, I have to go thank you again Melissa"

"its no problem no go be have fun sis"

"ok see you later"

"bye drive carefully"

I suddenly get a text I figured is Emily but is not

**_You think this is going to change everything? Maybe you should tell you dear sis what Wren tried to do this summer-A_**

* * *

Emily's POV

I wonder where Spencer is its been 20 minutes that ive been waiting

"hey sorry for the wait I was just talking to Melissa" I hear Spencer say

"its ok, is everything alright?"

"yea much better actually"

"why?"

"ill tell you on the way"

She tells me the whole story while we drive to our favorite ice cream shop, when we arrive I order a strawberry waffle cone and Spence a cookies n cream on a m&m cone, I insist on paying for the ice cream since she got the snacks for our movie night but she insisted so I just let her.

We sat down near a table for two outside the store

"that is a nice gesture of Melissa" I say

"yes I would have never though in my dreams she would…anyway how was your day?"

"it was good happy that Aria came back"

"yes me too I feel like we got closer"

"me too"

"we need all to go to the beach as a celebration of Aria coming back" I insist

"yes that would be a fun idea before summers over how about next week? We have 5 days off for labor day"

"yes that would be perfect"

"um Em?"

"yes?"

"You got some ice cream on you chin…let me get it"

Spence wipes the ice cream off my chin with a napkin except we look into each other's eyes and stay there for a few seconds

I finally brake the gaze

Spence says "um…do you want to go pick out the movie?"

"yea sure"

We enter her car and leave for the barn

What just happened?

**End of chapter I decided that Emily already knows she's gay but Spencer is just realizing what she might be I hope you like it I might have a new chapter tomorrow or in the next few days I don't know maybe…I hope you liked it talk to you next chapter:)**


End file.
